Kar98k
The Kar98k (Karabiner 98 Kurz) is a bolt-action rifle and sniper rifle in the Day of Defeat series. It is used mostly by riflemen and snipers. In both games there are an nonscoped and scoped variant, but a Kar98k with a bayonet only appears in the original game, and a variant with a Rifle Grenade Launcher only exists in Day of Defeat: Source. History The Karabiner 98K (Carbine of 1898, short) was a controlled-feed bolt-action rifle based on the Mauser M 98 system. It could be loaded with five rounds of 7.92x57mm IS ammunition from a stripper clip, loaded into an internal magazine. It was derived from earlier rifles, namely the Karabiner 98b, which in turn had been developed from the Gewehr 98. Since the Karabiner 98k rifle was shorter than the earlier Karabiner 98b from which it was derived (the 98b was a carbine in name only, being identical in length to the Gewehr 98 long rifle), it was given the designation Karabiner 98 Kurz, meaning "Carbine 98 Short" in German. Just like its predecessor, the rifle was noted for its reliability, good accuracy and an effective range of up to 500 meters (547 yards) with iron sights. In 1942 an attachable rifle grenade launcher called the "Gewehrgranatengerät" or "Schießbecher" (shooting cup) was introduced that was developed based on rifle grenade launcher models designed during World War I. The 30 mm Schießbecher cup-type rifle grenade launcher could be mounted on any Karabiner 98k and was intended to replace all previous rifle grenade launcher models. The rifle grenade launcher could be used against infantry, fortifications and light armored vehicles up to a range of 280 m (306 yd). For these differing tasks several specialized grenades with accompanying special propelling cartridges were developed for the 1,450,113 produced Schießbecher rifle grenade launchers. The rifle grenade propelling cartridges fired a wooden projectile through the barrel to the rifle grenade that upon impact automatically primed the rifle grenade. For snipers, Karabiner 98k rifles selected for being exceptionally accurate during factory tests, were fitted with a telescopic sight as sniper rifles. Karabiner 98k sniper rifles had an effective range up to 800 meters (875 yards) when used by a skilled sniper. The German Zeiss Zielvier 4x (ZF39) telescopic sight had bullet drop compensation in 50 m increments for ranges from 100 m up to 800 m or in some variations from 100 m up to 1000 m. There were also ZF42, Zeiss Zielsechs 6x and other telescopic sights by various manufacturers like the Ajack 4x, Hensoldt Dialytan 4x and Kahles Heliavier 4x with similar features employed on Karabiner 98k sniper rifles. Standard Day of Defeat Available to the Grenadier class, the Kar98k is well known for its one-hit-kills to almost every body part. The Kar98k also has near perfect accuracy, including on the move, which makes this rifle exceptionally good on the move. Some precautions, however, should be taken. Its quite slow to reload, so it should be reloaded whenever not in combat. The weapon also makes a very loud and distinct sound, making you a target of an opportune player. The bayonet on the rifle is always a one-hit-kill, so it's wise to use when sneaking upon a stationary player (such as a sniper or Machine Gunner), or in close quarters if needed. Specifications *Damage: 160 (limbs: 120) *Rate of fire: Bolt-action *Magazine capacity: 5 rounds *Starting ammo: 5 + 60 rds. (12 spare clips) *Accuracy: Very high *Secondary function: Bayonet Day of Defeat: Source The base weapon for the Rifleman class, the Kar98k in Day of Defeat: Source stays along similar lanes as the old one. A single shot to the head or upper torso will kill an enemy, but on the move accuracy was drastically reduced; meaning it's best to sit still when firing. The bayonet thrust capability has been replaced by the ability to aim down the iron sights, which give a slight zoom. An added feature is the ability to fire Rifle Grenades instead of using standard grenades. They cannot be cooked, but can be used at a range to assault a Machine Gunner nest, sniper emplacement or when moving up into any enemy position. In-game, the Kar98K deals 110 damage to the torso, 83 damage to the legs and arms, and 275 damage to the head. This weapon guarantees a one shot kill everytime, provided that you hit the torso and head with every shot. Unlike the scoped Kar98K which deals 120 damage to the torso, the regular Kar98K cannot kill 2-full-health opponents with a single shot through both torsos (one bullet passes through two people and killing them). Scoped Day of Defeat The scoped variant used by the Scharfschuetze uses a scope for long ranged combat. The scope is a T shape with a point on each line with a point towards the center. The scope should be aimed where the bottom line reaches it's point. Other than the scope, the scoped Kar98k is almost the exact same weapon (as well it should be). There is no bayonet or crosshair, however. Specifications *Damage: 160 (limbs: 120) *Rate of fire: Bolt-action *Magazine capacity: 5 rounds *Starting ammo: 5 + 60 rds. (12 spare clips) *Accuracy: Very high *Secondary function: Scope Day of Defeat: Source The weapon of choice for Axis snipers, the scope variant is similar to the unscoped variant, and to the American Springfield. There are three slight differences between the German and American sniper rifles: Its scope, rate of fire, and reload speed. The scoped Kar98K has a T shaped scope like in Day of Defeat. The scoped Kar98K also has a slightly faster rate of fire and reload speed to make up for its rather crude scope in comparison with the Springfield. The reload of this weapon, however, is loaded one round at a time, unlike the oringal loading via stripper clips. However, five rounds will always be loaded, no matter how many rounds are left in the magazine. In-game, the scoped Kar98K deals 120 damage to the torso, 90 damage to the legs and arms, and 300 damage to the head. This weapon guarantees a one shot kill everytime, provided that you hit the torso or head with every shot. The unscoped Kar98K deals 110 damage to the torso and 83 damage to the legs and arms and 275 damage to the head. The unscoped Kar98K cannot kill 2-full-health opponents with a single shot through both torsos (One bullet passes through two people and killing them) yet the scoped Kar98K can do so.The American M1903 Springfield, having the exact same damage characteristics, can also achieve the same feat. Trivia *Unlike in Day of Defeat, it is impossible to load the Kar98k via stripper clips with a scope attached. This is because the scope blocks the area above the bolt, so it will be impossible to insert a stripper clip inside. *The DoD:S Scoped K98k has a much smaller optic than the one in DoD. *In DoD the scoped version of K98k has furniture from different, orange wood. Category:Day of Defeat Weapons Category:Day of Defeat: Source Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles